


When In: Chicago

by oohsograce



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: Band, Dom/sub, Gay, M/M, Musical, Underage - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohsograce/pseuds/oohsograce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a student teacher at Centre High School. Trying to earn his degree and hide his love for a Junior is proving to be a bigger feat than anticipated. </p><p>**smut? Highly possible**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be a month skip, I hope you enjoy so far! This is my first work and I'm super duper excited to write for you guys

Day one at Centre High, even though he's done this quite a few times his stomach still churns. He arrived twenty minutes early and has been sitting in his car, bracing himself for the cold and the day. 

Finally, he musters up the courage to open his door and clamber out. Lugging his bag with him, he locks the car and makes his way to the main office. 

"Hello! What can I help you with?" It's a cheery woman with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Yes. My name is Gerard Way and I'm starting a student teacher position today." His voice comes out calmer than he really is.

"Okay, hold on. I'll print off your paperwork and give you your badge." She sits down behind a section of desk and starts typing on the computer.

He stands there for a few minutes, a young girl looks at him skeptically when she enters; she needed to see the nurse. The printer fires up and coughs out his papers, still warm when she hands them to him.

"Here is your badge Mr. Way! I hope you enjoy our school." He smiles at her peppy ending and walks out the door into the school.

Gerard flips through his papers and find a map of the school. 

"Hm, a left then two rights." Gerard mumbles before setting off to his destination. 

 

"Ready! I'll give you three and two, three and two! One two three, one two and!" The voice echos down the hallway, followed by the loud roar of the drumline. 

Gerard sighs, finally in his element. The door swings open before he can push it in, a small squeak escapes him. 

"I-I am so s-sorry! Sorry!" The girl stutters out before rushing past him and down the hall.

Gerard shakes his head and walks through the door and past a few practice rooms. He shoves the door open and to the melodious sound of the clarinet and flute sections playing. 

"Stop! You've got to get this pattern. Ba be-da bum ba, there's no slur. Accent everything, now again." The director counts them off and they repeat the pattern over and over. 

Theres a man approaching Gerard with his hand outstretched. 

"I'm the director Mr. Oscars. That's the assistant director Mr. West."

"Gerard Way, student teacher." They shake hands and Mr. Oscars leads him into his office.

"I'll supervise you for a week and then your on your own. I've talked to CU and they assure me you have enough experience to command the band on your own. Mr. West and I have to go to a teachers assembly in New York for a few weeks. The Battle of the Bands committee has invited us again this year."

Gerard waits a couple seconds before responding.

"I see, I'll start teaching on Momday if you don't mind. The sooner you can feel confident that I'm a proper teacher the better." Gerard smiles. 

"That will do! For today, if you wouldn't mind teaching percussion ensemble that would be amazing. Mr. West is leaving at the end of this period and I have a meeting." 

"Perfect." They stand and exit the room, Mr. Oscars going to the front of the room to whisper to Mr. West and Gerard walks to a stool in the back of the room. 

"Class dismissed." Mr. West waves his arms and everybody begins to pack up. 

 

**** Gerards POV ****

 

Its been ten minutes since the gorgeous creature known as Frank entered the room. He set up residence at the mallets and seems to have extreme skill. 

I stare at him while I conduct and pray he won't look up and notice me undressing him with my eyes. 

What's wrong with me? I cut them off and start to critique them.


	2. Chapter Two

One Month Later

**GERARDS POV**

It's been a month filled with subtle looks and frustrated nights thinking about Frank. I can't take it anymore, something has to be done. Something has to happen. 

"Okay everybody, today was a great run through. You're dismissed. Oh! Frank can you please stay after?"

The room is filled with cases being opened and closed and loud chatter rumbles around. Frank nods and calmly puts away the mallets and his music before coming over to me. 

"I hope I didn't do any wrong Mr. Way." Frank speaks quietly. The innocence in his voice makes me want to roll my eyes. 

I lead him into the office and close the door, student have trickled out to be in the main hall so I pull those blinds and then the ones showing into the band room. 

Frank stands, comfortable, by the desk and looks at me with an unknown glint in his eyes. 

"Frank ..." I trail off, how does one go about telling somebody 7 years younger and their student that they want to bang them? You don't honestly but here I am. 

"Yes Mr. Way?" He asks, taking a step closer. His voice is so sweet. 

I sidle up to him, closing the gap between up and making him stumble into the desk. My hands are on both sides of him, preventing escape. 

"I see the way you look at me Frank. I notice the things you do." His eyes widen and a slight blush possesses his face. 

"I-I'm sorry, I know i shouldn't do it." Frank says softly, running a hand through his soft hair. 

I lean in closer to him, he doesn't move this time. "I want you too." I whisper. 

A small gasp escapes him and I place my head in the crook of his neck, easily nipping at his throats and kissing his neck. Frank's head is thrown back and his hands are in my hair, tugging harshly as I bite down. I smirk knowing that they'll be a mark. 

I shouldn't be this careless, he didn't have it when he came in here and I'm positive people will notice when he leaves with it. 

Just as my hand meets his hip, there's a knock on the door. Frank groans and I push off the desk. 

"Yes?" I ask opening the door to reveal a small girl with brown hair and glowing brown eyes. 

"This is from Mrs. Leonard. She also said something about a meeting tomorrow at three." She smiles and hands me the note before walking away. 

"Thank you." I close the door and lean against it, forehead pressing into the cool wood. 

"Frank, we can't do this. It isn't right, this shouldn't be happening." I say softly so he can still hear. 

"We can be secretive and quiet about it. Nobody has to know." Frank says. The soft sounds of his feet shuffling on the carpet as he walks over to me prepare me for his hands on my sides. 

I grab them to stop their path from going back up me. I shake my head and turn around. "We can't. I'll be leaving in a few weeks anyways."

"Exactly! You'll be leaving and then it won't matter, we can be public then." Frank says. 

"This can not happen again." I say harshly as I pull him into me, press myself against him and switch places. 

With Frank against the door he has nowhere to go, even if he made it appearent he didn't want to go anywhere. My hands grip his hips and my mouth latches onto his neck, sucking more hickies into him. 

I take one hand and cover his mouth as a loud moan is produced. "Be quiet." I say before returning to the task at hand. 

It isn't long before I can feel his erection pressing against me. I smile and back away, "I'll write you a note." I say smugly. 

**FRANKS POV**

That stupid hoe wrote me a note in nothing flat! Got me all flustered and then sent me on my way. I simmer my anger as I leave the band room and I down the main hall. There's no time on the note, I think history can wait for a little more. 

I duck into the bathroom and pick a stall that's closer to the back. I hang my bag on the hook and slide my jeans and boxers down. 

Fuck you too Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but there's been a lot of stuff happening these past weeks. I'm sorry again, and I'll try to post more often. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 


End file.
